


Pocky Day

by Lotus92



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Blade’s ending made me cry a lot so I’m here with a happy thing, Happy Late Pocky Day!, M/M, Post-Kamen Rider Zi-O, Someone threw me in the Rider hell and here I am, here’s some bugboys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: Kenzaki comes back to Jacaranda after a long trip and wants to surprise Hajime with the tradition of November 11.
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 4





	Pocky Day

Hajime was at Jacaranda Cafe helping out Amane in order to distract himself, he was worried about Kenzaki, it didn’t happened before but now that their relationship has become a little more intimate day by day he promised to himself to look for the best for his partner, to stay by his side, and of course if a fight was near to make sure there’s as little damage as possible, but that was not going to happen, hopefully.

Footsteps were heard to the door, with his typical goofy smile Kenzaki makes his entrance.  
-Welcome back Kenzaki-san- Amane saluted him, she knew about their relationship and if that made Hajime happy then she had to deal with it, after all she’s not a little girl anymore.  
-Hi Amane-chan, Hajime- he ruffled a bit the head of the young woman, then dedicated his eyes to the small man, slowly he approaches him to give a hug, a habit of his, they said nothing for a minute or two, because sometimes acts speak louder than words.  
-You have something up your sleeve, what is it?- asked the smaller of the pair, separating a bit from the warm hug, looking at Kenzaki with a shrug.  
-You know is hard for me to not want to make you happy, this time I want us to do something- he wanted to say “play a game” but it was not a good idea considering that it could be a potential threat to Hajime’s mind, he wanted to do things right, no more Battle Fight, no more voices from a stupid rock, no more Undead, no more Jokers, thanks to some little guy who looked like a clock and his friends they’re human, and finally they can be together and grow old, but it takes time to heal the scars from the past, for that reason Kenzaki does his best to always be communicated, ten years without it was the worst torture for Hajime.  
He takes out from his pocket a medium red square box, showing it to the other male.  
Amane chuckled guessing what the one known as Blade was trying to do, it made her remember when she was young when she tried a lot of times to share hers with the photographer, of course he politely declined not because of the sweet treat, but he explained that she must share it with someone of her age, and that she has all his support.  
Scanning the item with his eyes, Hajime knew right away what his partner was plotting -Kenzaki, you...- he sighed and dedicated a small smile to the taller man.  
Grinning, he took his hand guiding him to what it will always be Hajime’s studio, he sits himself on the bed, very aware of his height and takes one of the sticks and puts it in his mouth, closing his eyes, waiting for an specific action, then he opens his eyes again to see that the other male took the Pocky and ate it, then leaned himself for a kiss, it was long, passionate and full of emotions, feelings he wanted to express but he’s better doing it with actions than words, they separated and he looked at Kenzaki with a smug face.  
-Hajime... that was not fair! I wanted to do it like...couples do- a little embarrassed face was all over his features.  
-That...would be very boring- he sat as well, by his side and taking his hand, where he can appreciate the rings they wear, since Kenzaki’s last appearance as a sign of his undying love and a promise of a life together, not with human or undead types, just two souls that found each other in unfortunate circumstances but they made it work and that is what matters, he finds fate can go rot itself, as long as he can be with his Blade and do silly things like Pocky Game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lotus here thank you for reading ^^ kudos are appreciated and hey hope I made your day.


End file.
